


return to me before long

by explodingtardis



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingtardis/pseuds/explodingtardis
Summary: Summer 1989Richie leaves the Losers and expects to go straight home. What he doesn't expect is to see Eddie sat in the dirt next to his bike.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	return to me before long

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I've ever written so it might not be great, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title from 'Eddie My Love' because I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Any spelling and grammar issues are entirely my own.

Summer 1989 

The sun was high in the sky as Richie waved goodbye to the remaining Losers, making his way over the bike he’d thrown haphazardly onto the ground when he’d first arrived at the meeting. He was expecting to only see four bikes left so was surprised when he saw Eddie sat on the ground, his face scrunched up with annoyance. 

“Y’alright Eds?’, he asked, quirking an eyebrow behind his coke-bottle glasses. 

Eddie huffed and pulled his knees further up to his chest, turning his face away from where Richie was looking at him. Richie sighed and sank down next to him, long legs splayed out, kicking up the gravel as he shifted into a more comfortable position. Whatever Eddie was pissed about he could tell Richie. Richie nudges Eddie’s arm, getting the smaller boy to turn to him. He wasn’t expecting to see tears forming in Eddie’s eyes and watched as he tried to blink them away. Eddie choked out a laugh. 

“What’s up Trashmouth, no one else to bother now that we’ve finished It off? Makes sense, you’re all mouth and no trousers.” 

“I- what? No, I came to get my bike and saw you sat in the literal dirt on the side of the road. Your mom would have a seizure if she could see her little Eddie-bear right now. Once I’d finished with her anyway.” 

Richie grinned as Eddie shoved him, seeing his lips ticking up slightly at the corners as he listened to Richie. 

“Now Eddie-spaghetti, as your soon to be step-dad you can tell old Richie what’s up.” 

Eddie shoved him again but with less force, and a frown came across his face. 

“It’s stupid. I know my pills and stuff are all just... gazebos or whatever and that It’s gone but it gets so hard to breath sometimes, and I think I’m always gonna feel like this, like a freak who’s mom lied to him and, an-”. 

Eddie’s voice cut of when he started to wheeze for air and Richie scrambled frantically for the spare inhaler he knew Eddie kept in the front of his backpack. Once the cap was off and Eddie was taking deep breaths Richie allowed himself to relax, his uninjured hand moving slowly up and down Eddie’s back whilst Eddie had one hand fisted into Richie’s t-shirt. Eddie took another large puff from his inhaler and exhaled shakily, fingers loosening slightly from where they were twisted in the soft cotton of Richie’s shirt, but not by much. Richie’s hand stilled, resting lightly on the small of Eddie’s back, unwilling to move to far away just in case Eddie needed him. 

After a few minutes Eddie’s breathing was almost back to normal and at last he released Richie’s shirt from his white-knuckle grip, letting Richie sit back and look him in the face. 

“Y’know,” Richie began, “It’s not your fault you need the inhaler, it’s your mom that told you all that bullshit so if anyone’s to blame it’s her.” 

Eddie opened his mouth to defend his mother, but Richie barrelled on. 

“I know I take the piss but your mom sucks Eds-” 

“That’s not my name!” 

“-AND when she treats you like she does, she’s fucking you up so you’ll never leave because, let’s face it, you’re the only person that can stand to be around her, and even that’s a push!” 

Richie was kneeling up now and his voice was raised enough that he wouldn’t be surprised if the other Losers could hear him. Eddie was red in the face, but he knew Richie was right. It was his mother’s fault that he needed an inhaler and that he took so many pills that sometimes he felt like he rattled when he walked. It still didn’t mean he liked to hear it though. 

“She’s still my mom Richie. She still loves me, even if it’s in her own fucked up way.” 

Richie sighed sadly. “Come on then. Let’s get you home before she sends a search party out for you.” 

“You do know it’s like, barely three. Give it till at least 5.” 

Even as he said this, they both stood up with their bikes and began to wheel them along instead of riding them. 

“Ahh no my young chap!”, Eddie exclaimed in his imitation British accent, “by then she’ll have the dogs out for you! A young lad like yourself could get into all sorts of bother, especially with that no-good Richard Tozier! You know he’s no good for such a sensible boy such as yourself!”. 

Eddie laughed despite himself. “I hate you.” 

“Nah you don’t. You couldn’t live without me.” 

Heat crawled up Eddie’s face and he felt himself go red at the fondness in Richie’s voice. He muttered something under his breath that Richie didn’t quite catch. 

“What was that Spaghetti Head? Were you acknowledging the fact that I, Richie Tozier, am in fact awesome and someone you couldn’t live without?”, Richie crowed in delight. 

Eddie scowled, “I take it back dickhead. I really do hate you.” 

He looked around and noticed they’d made it back to the top of his street. It was still warm, but a cool breeze ruffled his hair as he turned back to find Richie staring at him. Eddie tilted his head and Richie blinked behind his glasses. 

Richie looked around quickly to make sure no one else was on the street before darting forwards and pressing his lips briefly to Eddie’s. It – the kiss- whatever it was – was over before Eddie had a chance to process what was happening. As Richie stepped back his face was beetroot and he avoided looking at Eddie. 

“I really hope you don’t hate me Eds.” 

Before Eddie could even open his mouth, Richie was on his bike and pedalling away, faster than Eddie could have ever hoped to keep up with, even without a busted arm. He raised a shaky hand to his lips, where he could still feel the heat from Richie’s mouth on his own. He watched as Richie sped down the road, away from Eddie and any immediate consequences. 

“Hey Trashmouth!”, Eddie shouted down the street, “Don’t call me Ed’s!”. 

Eddie wasn’t sure but he swore he could hear Richie’s laugh echo up the street before he was out of sight.


End file.
